Be My Princess Devilish Love
by Shadow Millennia -Sakura A
Summary: Six Demon prince and a Commoners their forbbiden love will never be accepted by the king & queen What'll happen to their relations and find out why the king & queen wanted to kill this YOUNG PRINCESS (Joshua X OC) (Keith X OC) (Glenn X OC) (Wilfred X OC) (Roberto X OC) (Edward X OC).
1. Chapter 1

B.M.P DEVILLISH LOVE

I was an orphan I never knew how my parent look like nor where they live..all I have was a necklace my mom gave me when I was 4 year old she said that I need to move on without her that time I just a kid so I don't understand what she meant..

I never knew that she was about to leave me alone ..she always look pale and lifeless she said she was fine..Then one day , she ask me if I will be able to live if she gone and I answer yes I want to be independent so I won't cause my mother any trouble but the moment she heard my answer she smile warmly and gone forever..

After the lost of my mother I stay at Merian with my Cousins ..Then I thought bout goin to Charles to further my study ..

"Charles Kingdom ..Finally I have arrived !"I shout happily

"will you shut up!?"shout one of my cousin

"S..sorry Elise"I apologized

Yup I Transfer to Charles University with my cousins

I'm Millenia Fairflame – silver-white hair , ocean blue eyes with full black lashes and I studies rule and laws and IT.

My Cousin Elise FairFax – silver-grey hair,dark blue eyes with thick eyelashes she studies traditional culture

The other three was Pheonix,Bluebelle and Rosabelle..

Pheonix-Honey_Blond hair with a hint of red,reddish pink eyes and she studies Accountant.

Bluebelle-Ocean Blue hair,navy blue eyes and she studies Bakery

Rosabelle-Cherry red hair,cherry red eyes and she studies Fashion and Design

All of us is 21 year old except for Elise she was 18 year old..


	2. Chapter 2

B.M.P DEVILISH LOVE

One days we arrived at Charles kingdom as soon as we have settled in our new apartment ..We spilt up to buy some Groceries and stuff.

DresVan Kingdom

"So this girl is my next toaste,huh?"Prince Joshua murmured while looking at millennia picture

"Yes!,would you like me to investigate bout her?"His Butler Jan answer

"no..I want to see her today"Joshua replied

"today? Seem like you can't wait to kill her Joshua?"The voice was so familiar

Joshua turned around to see Prince Keith looking at him smirking

"not really ,I want to investigate her myself "Joshua replied with bored expression

"she could be your toaste or maybe she could be your soul-puppet"Prince Roberto said while smiling mischievously

"Damn Roberto you thinking bout making your toaste as your Puppet!"Prince Keith Snapped at Prince Roberto

Seeing they argue back and forth Prince Joshua Leave his Office and went to find his toaste

Millennia P.O.V

I was shopping for groceries and on my way back home when a car started to speed of toward me..

All of a sudden, an old man protect me he then turned toward me with a worried expression

"are you okey Millennia?"I gasped In surprised when he say my name

"how do you know my name?" now the old man eyes widen

"don't you remember your own father?"he ask

"Fa..Father!?"I was shocked to see my father here

End of Normal Prologue..next I will post each prince story


	3. Joshua day 1:lovestruck

**B.M.P DEVILISH LOVE**

**Joshua P.O.V**

"damn it.."I was angry my first attempt on killing her was a totally failure

Who is that old man who save her? is he an Elder? I wonder

"sir are you okay?"a blue eyes gaze into my eyes with worried expression

It was Millenia my toaste it took a couple of minute before I regained my composure..

"Y..yeah i'm fine" I answer with bored expression

"oh..ok"millennia said

Then,she hand me her umbrella "here..take it!"she said while smiling

"for what?"I ask her just then it started to rain

"you will get wet if you stay here"she look concern

I didn't understand did she know I was bout to kill her ? did she try to make me spare her or did she really that kind-hearted

"Bye!"she shout making me realize I supposed to kill her not spacing out

"damn it !,I miss my change she so close to me just now"

**Millennia P.O.V**

I feel concern when I saw that young man spacing out so I try to talk to him..

But he keep spacing out and it started to rain I gave him my umbrella and ran back home

"Wait!"A man shout

I stop running and turned around.

"want me to sent you home?"he ask

"I..oh ok!"I accept quickly

Just then he lead me to his car !? My eyes widen it not a car but a limousine

"Wow! I'm not expecting a limo"I say still amused

"Well what do you expect a cheap car!"he say sarcastically

"Ahaha..sorry "I apologized seem like he's a noble

**Normal P.O.V**

A butler climbed out and greet the young man "Your Highness,who is this lady?"he ask. "she's a friend !"he answer annoyed..

Just Then,We both climbed into the limo I tell him where I live during the way back home he start to ask me a lot of question..

"So what is your name?"he ask

"Millennia La Fron,you?"The moment I mentioned my name

His eyes show admiration…This is my first time feeling like this it feel warm and comfortable being with him..

"My name is Joshua Lieben"he say

"How old are you?"he ask again

"21 years old,you?"this time I question him

**Joshua P.O.V**

Once she ask my age I didn't know how to answer im a devil so I have live more than a hundred years just then I fake my real age

"um..i'm 24 years old"I answer her..

"Really! Wow this is my first time talking to a guy!"she answer happily

**Millennia P.O.V**

Just Then,his face softened and he smile warmly at me..he touch my cheek with his palm and i blush at his sudden move.

"I'm happy I'm your first"he say just then his finger traced my cheek down to my neck ..he lean in closer "is he try to kiss me!?" my mind started to panic.

I quickly grab his hand and push him away from me ..

"Miss Millennia we have arrive" Jan say

"OH! Thank you Jan and you can call me Lenny,Bye!"I quickly climbed out of the limo and run to my apartment..

"Wow that guy he just try to kiss me!"I face-palmed myself trying to hid my blush

"She a good girl..i can see it through her eye"Joshua murmured in the limo

"Your highness, you supposed to kill her ! not flirting with her!?"Jan snapped at Joshua and Joshua rolled his eyes " I know Jan it just she different from other"

**END OF DAY 1 WITH JOSHUA /**

**please give review and comment '_' if you like this story i will post even faster ..-_-(guess i can't sleep) Hehe..**


	4. Wilfred day 1:She belong to me

BMP DEVILISH LOVE CH 4

Wilfred P.O.V

After Prince Joshua leave us ,we decide to look for our toaste too..

I was taking a stroll around the park then I saw a young woman being bullied by a few drunk guys .I become angry when I saw they slap the girl because whe was struggeling to escape them..

A guy come and slap her "Damn woman can you shut up!"he yell at her

"where do think you are goin,baby"say the drunk guy while touching her hips

"g..get away me!"she scream while pushing the guy away

Just then I saw her face it was my toaste Bluebelle..I quickly ran toward them and punch them acrossed their face then I quickly grab bluebelle wrist and pull her toward me ..

I hugged her tightly..she bury her head into my chest and started to cry

"t..thank you..t-that was scary"she said while trembling

I patted her head and smile..she so weak and helpless I don't understand why the kings want to kill her and her family

"it okey..you gonna be just fine now"she look at me and nodded

"I'm Bluebelle and you?"she ask while whipping her tear

"I'm Wilfred but you can call me Wills"I say while smiling

Bluebelle P.O.V

I was wandering around the town for some fresh air then I stop by the park

All of a sudden four drunk men come out of nowhere and trying to touch me

A guy come and slap me"Damn woman can you shut up!"he yell at me

"where do think you are goin,baby"say the drunk guy while touching my hips

"g..get away me!"i scream while pushing the guy away

Just then I saw a man coming toward me..hequickly ran toward them and punch them acrossed their face then he quickly grab my wrist and pull my toward his body ..

He hugged me tightly..i bury my head into my chest and started to cry

"t..thank you..t-that was scary"i said while trembling

He patted my head and smile warmly I continued to cry and hug him tightly

"it okey..you gonna be just fine now"i look at him and nodded

"I'm Bluebelle and you?"i ask while whipping my tear

"I'm Wilfred but you can call me Wills"he say while smiling

"Hi wills ..thank for saving me!"I saw with a smile

"don't mention it such a man should just die"he saw will looking at them with disgust.

"(he look quiet scary when he had his emotionless expression)"I thought

"would you like me to send you home?"he ask me

"I..um..Maybe?"I murmured then face-palmed myself

maybe? That not an answer ..Yes or No?"he ask expressionless

"Y..yes!"urgh he so scary

Claude P.O.V

"Where is His Highness,Prince Wilfred?"I murmured

I starting to feel worried since the prince had gone for 5 hour..I want to follow him but he said he want his time alone so I had no choice but to give up.

"Claude,are you ok?"a familiar voice snapped me out of my thought

"P..prince Wilfred ! where have you been?"I ask

He look at me with his cold eyes and say "I was walking at the park and I saw this young lady being harassed by a group of drunk guys.."

A young lady then smile at me and started to introduce herself

"Hello! Im Bluebelle nice to meet you"she seem happy smiling but I didn't returned her smile.

"I didn't want miss Bluebelle here to get hurt so we gonna sent her home"

"Is that so,Please come in"I answer while opening the limosine door

"thank you !"she exclaim and climbed into the car

Normal P.O.V

After Prince Wilfred reach Bluebelle apartment she quickly say goodbye and rushes to her the limo took off when prince Wilfred reach his castle he notice Bluebelle phone in his limo.

"Hmm..this phone belong to her"he smirk and quickly take the phone and hid it in his pocket

Once Prince Wilfred reach his room he sit down on his king-sized bed and start to checking Bluebelle message and call he started to look at her picture and song which was stored in the gallery.

One thing caught his attention..

End of day one with Wilfred…Next the meeting at the Nobel Michel castle !

~Destine and Fate start ! ~


	5. Roberto day : I want to know her

BMP DEVILISH LOVE CH5

Roberto P.O.V

I'm thrilled to see my toaste she quiet beautiful and fast-worker like a phoenix I guess that why her mom named her that..

"Soo..Al where does phoenix lives?"I ask

"In a apartment along with her cousin"Al answer

"Which Apartment?"I ask

"The Rose Apartment your highness..now please refrain from asking me question because I'm driving"Al answer with a stern look

"Okey!"I shout and pouted I want to know more about Pheonix but Al won't tell me anything only her name and that she was my toaste -_-.

Pheonix P.O.V

I was walking around the town then I saw an old man was coughing very hard but everyone just ignored him.I quickly ran toward the old man.

"are you alright sir ?"I ask while rubbing his back

"Y..yes miss it just a cough..i'm fine now"he answer

Then I lead the old man to a nearby bench and give him my water

"sir please drink this I'm sure you will be ok"I say

"Oh thank you,young lady"

"Phenonix my name is Pheonix"

"Ouh..Pheonix that was a beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady!"he exclaim

"Sir you totally not good at flirting"

"ahhaha..guess I'm already old"

Just then we burst out laughing

A limo arrived and a man climbed out from the limo and quickly run toward us "Sir ! are you alright?"he ask

'Yes Zain don't worry this young lady here has help me"

"thank you miss for helping my master"he said and bowed

"damn he's hot !"I shout in my mind

Then when the old man was about to go home he passed me his card and said to call him if I have any problem

Normal P.O.V

After she met the old man Pheonix when back home and sleep next morning she called the number and zain picked her up that is when she find out that the old man was Nobel Michel .Then nobel ask her who she lived with and she started to tell about her past and nobel Michel invite her to his party but she declined because she and the girl doesn't hav fancy dress and jewellery and Nobel said that he will prepared the dress for them and finally she accepted.

"Oh my It has gotten very late."I say

"you are right dear ..i should retreat to my chamber good bye"he say waving

"good bye !"I say while waving my hand

Then zain sent me home I rushes to see the girl at the living room oh our group study I forgot..

I tell them everything from the start .

Next morning Zain arrived and we quickly follow him to the limos and he drive us to Nobel Michel

Once we arrived at Nobel Michel,each of us were lead to our personal room there three maids waiting for us.

Millennia P.O.V

A maid help me getting dress I was wearing a Elegant Black Watteau Sweetheart Embroidery Beading Long Chiffon Dress with black strap-on high heels and my hair was let loose they give me a elegant makeup.

Then when i'm ready the door flew open and revealed my cousins

Pheonix was wearing A Line Skirt Lace Up Sequin Strapless Sweetheart Natural Tulle Long Red dress with a red pump decorated with rhinestones her hair was style into half braid she was given a

Bluebelle was wearing a Ball Gown Strapless Ruched Embroidery Satin Long Royal Blue Quinceanera Dress with blue strap-on heels and her hair was curl and let loose

Rosabelle was wearing A Line Skirt Lace Up Sequin Strapless Sweetheart Natural Tulle Long Cherry Red Dress that match her eyes colour , A red pumps decorated with rhinestone and her hair was style into elegant bun

Elise was wearing Ball Gown Sweetheart Appliques Flower Pick-ups Taffeta Long Pink Prom Dress

Her hair was tight into elegant ponytail

The girls was happy to be able to wear such a fancy dress and they quickly made their way toward the main hall.

Normal P.O.V

When the girls entered the hall the princes smell their presence and start looking for them.

The girls hit up the champagne table first together they start sipping the champagne while talking about their new surrounding.


	6. joshua day 2: knowing her

B.M.P Devilish Love CH 6

Joshua P.O.V

I was sipping my champagne while hearing the other prince conversation then suddenly I smell a familiar scent .Is this Millennia scent? What is she doing here?...that time I quickly set down my glass and start searching for her.. that when I saw her she was wearing an elegant black long chiffon dress .she was beautiful and so elegant smile appeared on my face as I approache her.

"Millennia?"I saw in low voice

She turned to look at me her eyes widen

"Y..you're that guy!"she said

I smile at her suddenly I heard the music start ,I offer her my arm

"May I have this dance?"I ask

At first I notice she was unsure but I flash her a encouraging smile ..She smile back and relax while taking my arm.

Millennia P.O.V

"May I have this dance?"he ask

At first I was unsure but he flash me an encouraging smile ..I smile back and relax while taking his arm.

Then he lead me toward the middle of the dance floor and place his left arm at my back while his right arm held mine's securely..

That dance was memorable.. We keep eyes contact during the dance then he break it when the song ended he bowed and I curtsied ..

"My name is Joshua remember that.."

Just then he smiled seductively and leave me..

Bluebelle P.O.V

I saw Millennia dancing with a handsome man but just then I feel a tap on my shoulder

"Bluebelle?"a familiar voice said

I Turned around and saw

"W..wilfred!?"

"It good to see you again"he said while smiling

"I..It is"I murmured

"So..may I have this dance ?"

"Dance..oh..y..yes"

I took his hand and he lead me to the middle of the dance floor there I saw my cousin dancing with some unknown stranger..

Pheonix P.O.V

After a stranger ask me for a dance I accept it he then lead me to middle of the dance floor and I saw my cousin since millennia already finish dancing with her dance partner..

"You look beautiful.."the man say

I blush and thanked him

"W..what is your name..mine is Pheonix"

"Pheonix huh so sweet..my name is"he lean in closer"Roberto"he whisper

"S..so close"I say at him and he laugh

"You don't need to be so shy.."

Millennia P.O.V

Joshua was so sweet I though while making my way to the balcony

"ahh the wind is so fresh"

"It does"a familiar voice said

I turned around and saw Joshua looking at me smirking

"J..joshua what are doin here?"

"hmm"he hum making his way to me

He stood in front of me and smile "Looking for you..i still haven't satisfied "

"satisfied by what?"

"You"

"Eh?"just then his finger trail down from my cheek to my neck

"J..joshua?..ahh"he pull me closer to him and cupped my face

"I think you have captured my heart"

"Y..your heart!?"

"yup"

Just then he lean in to kiss me but this time I didn't reject him because I also think I have took liking toward him

"Jo..mmph" he kiss me making me blush redly

"Now..satisfied me" he commanded and push me toward the wall

His arms started to touching my bodies

"mmph..jo..st..stop"

Just then he let me go "Why..didn't I say to satisfied me?"

"At a time like this..this place?"

"I doesn't matter"

"Of course it does Prince Joshua"Voice A say

"Just take her home.."Voice B say

2 Young man come out

"Who are they joshua..and why are they calling you Prince Joshua?"

"I'm Glenn and This is Keith"

"We're a Prince same as Joshua"

"What!? Joshua you a Prince!"

"Well about that yeah"

"B..but"

He smirk and hug me "A demon Prince to be exact"he whisper in dark husky voice

"Demon Prince?"

"Yup"

You're liying right?"

"I afraid no"

"Ugh.." (he really a demon so that why there is some scary aura coming out from him)

"So somebody have fall in love at first sight"

"N..no that not it"Joshua say while blushing

Joshua P.O.V

I look at her she has tense up since she find out that im a real demon prince..

"Millen..nia..s..sorry"I apologized for not telling her

"Hey..what kind of demon are you?"

"Huh?"

"Demon don't apologized right"

"She's right"Keith say

Glenn just nod

"Mill.."she cut me

"just Lenny or Mills"

"Ok Lenny"

That parties was good enough I send lenny home ..We exchange email and phone number ..

After returning to the Castle,I went to my room and get to bath my mind keep thinking of her..Love at the first sight I laugh at that can't belived I have fallen for my getting change into my PJ's I climbed onto the bed and grab my phone..I look for Mills number and press the calls button.

M-hello

J-"Hey..are you sleeping?"

M-"N..no..headaches"

J-"Why?"

M-"Too much alcohol"

J- "I see..Light Drinker,Huh?"

M-"Yup,so why do you call?"

J-"Well..i was hoping for a date"

M-"A date?.. two of us?"

J-"Y..yeah so yes or no"

M-"I don't mind but aren't we just meet?"

J-"What is there a problem?"

M-"Hmmm..Nope!"

J-"Then I meet you tomorrow at ten in the morning..G'night"

M-"Good night"

IS IT GOOD OR BAD..DID JOSHUA AND MILLENNIA PROGRESSING THEIR RELATION TO FAST?

PLEASE COMMENT IF IT NOT GOOD..I WILL TRY TO IMPROVE


End file.
